Paint it black
by Alex Hell
Summary: Kate se contente de sa vie, limitant ses relations au strict nécessaire, fuyant un passé douloureux. Mais en sauvant cet homme en bas de son immeuble, sa vie va prendre le tournant qu'elle voulait absolument évité.
1. Chapter 1

**De retour pour une nouvelle fic, mais avant de vous laissez découvrir ce que j'ai écris, voici quelques infos.**

 **Bien qu'il y ait un OC, c'est une fic stucky. Mon OC m'appartient, elle est même l'héroïne d'un de mes projets de BD. On peut dire que c'est une espèce de crossover entre l'univers Marvel et mon histoire. Important aussi le début de l'histoire se passe juste après les événements d'Age of Ultron, il n'y aura pas de spoiler par rapport à Civil War simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore vu le film (il sort mercredi au moment où je publie ce chapitre).**

 **Voilà je pense que c'est tout pour le moment si jamais je fais des "spoils" par rapport à Civil War dans les futurs chapitre vous serez prévenu en début de chapitre.**

 **Rendez-vous en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte sur New-York, Kate courrait dans la rue. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose se mettre au sec, elle tourna dans une petite ruelle et s'arrêta devant la porte arrière d'un immeuble en brique rouge. Elle cherchait ses clés dans son sac mais ses lunettes était recouverte de gouttes. Raaaahh, pourquoi elle les avait gardées, elles ne lui servaient que pour bosser. Elle continua à pester mentalement quand un bruit la sortit des ses pensées. Elle se retourna cherchant d'où venait le bruit. La ruelle était vide, il n'y avait que des papiers et des poubelles. Elle serra le poing prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. Elle s'avança prudemment et arrivant devant les poubelles de l'immeuble, elle cru avoir une attaque. Entre deux poubelles, le corps d'un homme était avachit contre le mur. Elle cru d'abord à un cadavre mais en s'agenouillant pour mieux voir l'homme, elle vit la poitrine se soulever, le rythme n'était pas tout à fait régulier. En regardant mieux l'inconscient, la jeune fille remarqua du sang sur les vêtements sales de l'homme. Elle soupira avant de le porter sur son dos.

Elle ouvrit la porte et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle déposa l'homme sur son canapé avant de se changer rapidement et de prendre la trousse de premier secours dans sa salle de bain. Elle commença par retirer la casquette qu'il portait. Elle eut un choc en découvrant le visage de l'homme. Il était certes couvert par une barbe de plusieurs jours, de la crasse et du sang, certes ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sales que sur les photos mais elle arrivait à le reconnaître. Elle bascula sur ses fesses sous la surprise, son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle commença par soigner les différentes plaies qui parsemaient le torse de l'homme. Elle reconnu immédiatement le type de plaies, on lui avait tiré dessus, les balles l'avaient manquées. En le soignant, elle sentit que deux côtes étaient cassées et que son épaule était démise. Soudainement l'homme se réveilla et agrippa la main de Kate. Il l'a serrait fort, elle grimaça un peu mais elle avait connue pire comme douleur.

-Hey ! Du calme, j'essaye de te rafistoler. Dit-elle.

L'homme l'a regarda l'air perdu, la jeune fille s'en rendit compte et indiqua d'un petit geste de la tête, la trousse de secours par terre près de ses pieds. L'homme lâcha Kate. Elle finit faire les pansements pour les plaies.

-Bon. Tu as une épaule déboîtée et deux côtes cassées. Je peux rien faire avec ce qu'il y a dans cette trousse. Le mieux ce serait d'aller à l'hôpital...

-Pas d'hôpital, pas de médecin. Lâcha l'homme dans un souffle.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Alors va falloir te relever.

Le blessé la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Je vais te remettre l'épaule en place et pour ce qui est de tes côtes, j'ai une recette de grand-mère, enfin si les grand-mères sont badass.

L'homme acquiesça et Kate l'aida pour ce relever. Il poussa un grognement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Kate se mit en place.

-Ok, ça va piquer un peu. Près ?

Il grogna et d'un coup sec, la jeune fille remit l'épaule dans son alignement. L'homme retint un hurlement, il transpirait et sont souffle était court. Kate prit une bouteille d'alcool qui traînait et la lui tendit. Il l'accepta volontiers. En la prenant, Kate se mit à fixer la main qui tenait la bouteille. Son regard partit de la main et remonta le long du bras métallique pour s'arrêter au niveau des cicatrice boursouflées près de la clavicule. L'homme le remarqua.

-C'est moche, hein ? Dit-il se qui sortit de sa contemplation Kate.

-Hein ?! Euh, désolée. Je sais c'est mal de dévisager les gens mais déformation professionnelle. En fait, pas vraiment. J'ai vu pire.

Il l'a regarda essayant de savoir ce qui pouvait être pire que ce bras mécanique qui n'apportait que la mort.

-Pour tout dire, je n'y croyait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Ils ne mentaient pas.

A ces mots, elle sentit une main froide sur son cou et qu'on l'avait plaquée contre un mur.

-Tu es avec eux, c'est ça ? Dit l'homme.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Avec qui d'abord ?

-T'appartient au quel ? Le S.H.I. ? H.Y.D.R.A ?

-J'appartiens... Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer mais elle arrivait tout de même à finir sa phrase. À aucuns de ses gratte-papiers...Si...tu me lâches...je t'explique tout.

Il l'a lâcha, Kate retomba par terre sur les fesses. Elle repris sa respiration en toussant, elle porta la main à sa gorge. L'homme retourna s'asseoir gardant les yeux rivés sur Kate.

-Je t'ai reconnu grâce aux dossiers. Y a 3 ans, j'ai piraté des dossiers du S.H.I. .

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse un regard froid qui l'incitait à poursuivre.

-Tu es le Soldat de l'Hiver ?

-...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas prévenir le S.H.I. ou la police, ni même les Avengers. Tu peux rester ici le temps de récupérer de tes blessures.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas peur de cohabiter avec un tueur sur-entraîné ?

Kate posa sa joue droite sur son genoux, elle eut un petit sourire.

-Je sais me défendre.

Bucky haussa un sourcil ironique et dubitatif.

-J'ai de nombreux talents autre que le piratage. Dit-elle en agitant les doigts.

Bucky eut un léger rictus mais il disparut vite pour être remplacer par une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui.

-C'est tes côtes. Bouges pas.

Elle partit dans la cuisine et revint avec un rouleau de papier cellophane.

-Tout ce que je peux faire c'est les maintenir en place pour ne pas aggraver tes blessures. Lèves les bras.

Bucky obéit, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il restait comme ça, l'une de ses côtes finirait par perforer l'un de ses poumons. Kate commença à enrouler le cellophane autour de la taille de Bucky qui la surveillait du regard. Il remarqua qu'elle était très douce et qu'elle s'appliquait à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà fait ça. Dit-il ce qui fit sursauter Kate.

-Ouais, mais généralement c'est sur moi que je le fais. Répondit Kate en finissant le bandage plastique. Voilà fini.

Bucky la remercia silencieusement et se rassit. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, très vite cela gêna Kate.

-Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim. Dit la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle partit dans la cuisine sans même attendre la réponse de son invité. Elle fouilla dans son frigo presque vide.

-Bon. Y a un reste de pizza ou le plat de lasagne de Pops. C'est au choix.

Elle glissa la tête hors la cuisine pour voir si Bucky avait le moindre avis sur le choix du repas. Comme elle s'attendait, elle n'eut aucune réponse.

-Ok, sympa le vent. Maugréa t-elle en retourna dans la cuisine.

Ce fut le plat de lasagne qu'elle mit à réchauffer au four. Dix minutes plus tard, elle retourna dans le salon, une assiette dans chaque main. Elle en posa une sur le bureau avant de retourner vers Bucky. Il ne réagit pas devant le plan tendu, Kate posa alors l'assiette sur le cube de rangement coincé entre le mur et le canapé. Elle retourna derrière son bureau où elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à travailler.

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, une assiette vide posée à côté de divers papier, Kate leva enfin les yeux de son ordi. Elle vit que Bucky essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable sans réussir.

-Tu vas prendre mon lit. Dit la jeune fille en se levant.

L'homme la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Alors que Kate essaya de l'aider à se relever, il retira violemment son bras.

-Hey ! Très bien tu veux rester ici à douiller ? Vas-y. J'essaye juste de t'aider. Commença à s'énerver la jeune fille.

Bucky vit bien qu'elle voulait l'aider et même si ses instincts de soldat de l'hiver lui disait de ne pas accepter, il finit pas se résoudre. S'il voulait partir le plus vite possible, il vaut mieux que ses côtes guérissent rapidement. Kate l'aida à se relever et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre qui était comment dire...un peu...bordélique ?

-Désolée pour le bordel mais j'attendais personne. S'excusa t-elle.

Elle enleva les fringues qui traînaient sur le lit pour que Bucky puisse s'asseoir. Elle sortit d'un placard un oreiller supplémentaire pour le confort du blessé. Elle aida Bucky à s'allonger et continua à ramasser ses affaires qui traînaient par terre et les fourra dans le placard. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard au blessé. Une grimace déformait son visage, Kate sortit et revint avec une boîte et une bouteille d'eau dans les main.

-Tiens. Si la douleur est trop forte, prends ça. C'est pas aussi efficace que la morphine mais ça aide.

Bucky ne bougea pas, elle posa ce qu'elle venait de ramener sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'homme dans son lit.

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance ou de me croire mais je ne compte pas appeler le S.H.I. ou les Avengers.

-Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement parce que je penses qu'ils sont pas mal occupé par le bordel que le robot mégalo a laissé derrière lui et puis...

Kate fouilla dans le placard où elle avait fourrer ses vêtements et sortit d'un carton un cahier aux bord abîmés. Debout à côté du lit, elle feuilleta le cahier avec un sourire nostalgique et triste.

-Tu vois, je t'ai toujours admiré. Elle lui tendit le cahier.

Bucky put voir ce que contenait le cahier. Il était replis de dessins d'enfants représentant Captain America et le lui d'avant. Il y avait aussi des photos, des tickets d'exposition. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, c'était des choses qu'il devrait connaître mais hormis les quelques flash qu'il avait depuis la chute d'Hydra, les exploits écrits dans le cahier ne lui disaient rien. Il avait toutefois pour certains la sensation que cela devrait lui dire quelque chose. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler, sa respiration se fit difficile. Il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son bras, relevant la tête il vit des cheveux blonds, clairs et lumineux comme un champ de blé. Une voix inquiète l'appelait.

-Buck...James ?

La chevelure blonde devint plus sombre pour finir par devenir brune. Kate le regardait inquiète, sa main était poser sur son bras droit. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il revenait dans le monde réel.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Dit la jeune fille en prenant le cahier de ses mains. Tu ferais bien de dormir. Si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose, je serai en train de travailler dans le salon.

Bucky ne répondit pas mais elle savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle quitta la chambre son cahier dans la main.

Bucky se mit en boule sous les draps fixant la fenêtre en face de lui. Comment une fille pouvait ne pas avoir peur qu'il l'a tue. Avait-elle conscience que ses techniques de défense pouvaient marcher sur des petites frappes mais que face à un tueur surentraîné comme lui, elle se ferait tuer. De toute évidence, elle était intelligente, elle l'a reconnue. Alors pourquoi faire preuve d'une telle stupidité en le soignant et lui offrant asile. Cette fille était étrange. Agacé de ne pas trouver de logique chez Kate, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de comprendre qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Ces cheveux blond, à qui appartenait-il ? Ce n'était quand même pas les « siens » ? En pensant à lui, son ventre se tordit d'angoisse. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet, attrapa la bouteille d'eau et les cachets. Il en pris deux et finit par s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **Le titre vient de la chanson "Paint it black" des Rolling Stones (écoutez cette chanson, c'est le bien) pour la simple raison que je trouvais que les paroles faisaient écho à ce que pouvait ressentir Bucky mais aussi Kate. Vous comprendrez ça avec les chapitres suivants.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

 **See you in hell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite, J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bon, je peux vous confirmer qu'il y aura des éléments de Civil War dans cette fic mais je ne reprendrai pas la trame ou le drame du film. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a des passages qui sont déjà écrits et Civil War (en particulier la fin) diffère de la direction que je veux donner à cette histoire.**

 **Sinonsi jamais vous vous posez la question, oui j'aimé le film (et non, je ne vous dirais pas que j'ai versé quelques larmes). Je crois qu'il fait parti de mon top 5 de mes films Marvel préféré.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les stores filtraient les rayons du soleil, se levant sur New-York, qui venaient caressés de leur chaleur le visage de Bucky. Quand ils vinrent se poser sur ses yeux, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne reconnu pas la pièce où il était dans un premier temps puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une gamine l'avait reconnu et choisit qu'en de l'héberger. Sur la table de nuit, un réveil pas mal abîmé indiquait 7h30. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi longtemps depuis la chute d'Hydra, ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus était qu'il n'avait fait aucune crise. D'un côté, cela le rassurait de ne pas avoir fait de crise. Qu'aurait fait cette gamine face à un tueur de sang froid en pleine crise de démence. Elle serait sûrement morte.

Bucky chassa les images morbides qui lui venaient en tête et se leva. Ses côtes le firent souffrir, il poussa un grognement de douleur avant de prendre les cachets sur la table de nuit, puis il sortit de la chambre. Ne connaissant pas les lieux et parce que son instinct d'assassin le lui ordonnait, il fit le tour de l'appartement en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit. L'appartement était petit et ne contenait que le strict nécessaire en meuble, il semblait pourtant confortable. Sur les murs, ils y avait des posters de film et de comics mais aucune photo. Ce qui l'étonna, il était déjà rentré dans l'appartement de jeune de l'âge de Kate et ce qu'il y avait toujours des photos d'eux avec des amis et de leur famille mais ici rien juste des bibliothèques remplient de livres et comics.

Dans le salon, il trouva Kate endormit à son bureau, la joue droite sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il remarqua le cahier de la veille ouvert à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha pour mieux le regarder et le fit glisser vers lui. Soudainement il se retrouva avec une arme pointer sur lui par Kate. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa l'arme et tenta de désarmé la jeune fille. Elle luttait avec une force qui surpris Bucky, surtout quand il se prit un coup au visage. Comment une si petite personne pouvait avoir autant de force ? Dans leur lutte, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, Bucky maîtrisant tant bien que mal Kate. Il lui bloqua le bras avec une clé de bras, lui faisant lâcher l'arme, la jeune fille poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Bucky ? Dit Kate qui semblait perdu.

L'homme la lâcha mais garda l'arme près de lui. Observant Kate se relever, il cru être face à un miroir. Elle était complètement perdu comme sortit d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Kate le regarda à son tour et vit son pistolet près de Bucky. Ce n'est que quand elle vit sa joue et sa lèvre fendue qu'elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.

-Ça va ? Demanda Bucky.

-Oui...Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. C'est moi qui... demanda Kate en montrant sa joue.

Bucky posa sa main sur sa joue. Kate comprit que oui. Elle se leva et prit la trousse de soins, sortie de la veille, posée à côté du canapé.

-Désolée. Je...ça arrive parfois. C'était pas contre toi mais...Tenta d'expliquer Kate.

Il remarqua que les mains de Kate tremblaient mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

-Un mauvais rêve qui semblait plus que vrai. Compléta Bucky à lors que la jeune fille le soignait.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Sourit tristement Kate finissant ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle aida Bucky à se relever, rangea le pistolet dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Du café ? Proposa t-elle en tentant de faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Bucky accepta d'un signe de tête. Kate alla dans la petite cuisine, Bucky s'assit sur le canapé. Il remarqua quelques traces de sang sur la banquette mais toute ne datait pas d'hier. Décidément cette fille était pleine de mystère mais il sentait surtout une certaine similarité entre eux.

-J'espère que tu aimeras. Je fais rarement de café, j'aime pas ça. Trop amer. Dit Kate depuis la cuisine.

Elle revint un peu plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle le posa sur son bureau, elle prit la mug de café et la tendit à Bucky qui la prit. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, elle tentait de se concentrer sur son ordinateur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensé à ce qui venait de se passer et jetait des coups d'œil vers Bucky. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec lui. Il était l'un de ses héros d'enfance avec Captain America mais elle savait que l'homme assit sur son canapé n'était plus ce héros. Comme elle, elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui complétait son cahier avec son père. Tout deux avaient vécu des choses qui vous change à jamais.

-Tu...Tu as faim ? Hier, tu n'as pas mangé...

Kate s'attendait à se faire envoyer bouler mais elle fut étonné d'entendre Bucky accepté. Elle repartit dans la cuisine, elle allait préparer un vrai petit déjeuner pour une fois. Ça se voyait que Bucky n'avait pas eut de vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours et il était même fort possible qu'il n'ait pas mangé du tout. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment s'occuper des gens, elle évite même les gens en général mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle sait c'est que quand on est blessé et en fuite, il vaut mieux mangé pour recouvrir toutes ses forces. Elle fouilla donc dans son frigo mais ne trouva pas que du bacon. Elle sortit de la cuisine.

-Je reviens, je vais juste chercher des œufs et je vais voir si je peux te trouver des vêtements. Lança Kate en mettant sa veste.

Bucky n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Kate était passée telle une tornade. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas cette gamine.

Xx

Kate entra dans un bar à deux rues de son immeuble et prit l'escalier derrière le bar. Elle monta dans l'appartement situé au dessus, alla directement dans la cuisine, prit un cookie dans la boîte poser sur le comptoir et se mit à fouiller dans le frigo. L'appartement semblait vite bien que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée, pour autant Kate semblait s'en foutre.

Un homme sortit de la chambre un pistolet à la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il entendait des bruits. La porte du frigo en joue, il fit le tour de la cuisine en un regard, l'intrus fouillait dans son frigo.

-Recules ! Les mains en évidence ! Ordonna l'homme.

Kate posa une main sur le haut de la porte et sans bouger la tête de l'intérieur du frigo, répondit :

-Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais me dit pas que tu m'as oublié ?

-Kate, putain ! J'ai cru que s'était encore l'un de ces poivrots qui était monté.

-Avoues que tu aurais préféré que ce soit le cas. Se moqua la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'homme en rangeant son arme.

-Quoi ?! Une fille ne peut plus venir voir son père sans raison.

-Je crois plutôt que t'es venu piller mon frigo. Constata t-il.

-Une envie d'œuf ?

-Tu passes jamais sans raison. Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? Questionna l'homme en passant une main sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller.

Kate posa ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le frigo sur la paillasse avant de s'asseoir sur la surface.

-Je te jures que je n'ai rien fait d'illégal. J'ai juste besoin de bouffe, mon frigo est vide.

-Je vois bien que tu me mens mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler maintenant, je respecte ça. C'est sûrement complètement irresponsable de la part d'un père mais n'oublies pas que je suis là pour toi.

Il se rapprocha du comptoir, se mit face à Kate et la prit dans ses bras.

-J'espère juste que tu ne mets pas ta vie en danger.

William l'embrassa sur le front. Kate se mit à rire en sentant la barbe de l'homme lui chatouiller le front.

-Tu sais que je peux pas te garantir ça. Répondit la jeune fille.

Ils mirent le butin du pillage de Kate dans le sac qu'elle avait amené. Quand son père eut le dos tourné, elle prit dans le sèche-linge deux t-shirt et un hoodie qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Elle claqua une bise à son père et au moment de partir il l'arrêta.

-Tu passes ce soir au bar ?

-Euh...Désolé. Peux pas, j'ai...du boulot. J'y vais.

Kate sortit de l'appartement et rentra chez elle, faisant un arrêt à la pharmacie. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, Bucky avait disparu du salon. Du bruit venait de la cuisine, elle y alla et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Devant elle, Bucky était en train de faire la cuisine à sa place. Il finit par remarquer la présence de la jeune fille et haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage stupéfait de Kate.

-C'est pas parce que je tues des gens que je ne sais pas faire cuire du bacon. Lâcha t-il.

Kate sortit de sa stupéfaction, entra dans la pièce et posa son sac sur le plat de travail.

-Désolé, mais c'est un peu troublant de voir son héros d'enfance faire la cuisine.

-Je penses que tu serais surprise en «le» voyant faire sa purée de patate.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Kate avant de réalisé de qui Bucky venait de parler.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était figé comme frappé par quelque chose. Kate posa sa main sur son bras métallique pour le tourner vers elle. La jeune fille vit une larme couler sur la joue de Bucky, ils se regardèrent en silence, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Bucky se laissa glisser par terre le dos contre le meuble de cuisine. Kate enleva la poêle de plaque et s'installa à côté de Bucky. Leurs épaules se touchaient, la main de chair de Bucky se mit à trembler comme le reste de son corps. Kate la lui attrapa et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du soldat.

-Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ça fait mal à chaque fois que l'un d'eux me revient ? Demanda Bucky d'une voix tremblante.

Kate posa sa tête sur son épaule et caressa le dos de la main du soldat avec son pouce.

-Je sais pas. C'est sûrement la preuve que tu tiens à « lui ».

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se lever et de continuer la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et finirent leur petit-déjeuner devant les informations. Kate espérait qu'il n'y ait aucune news concernant les Avengers, pas après ce qui venait de se passer dans la cuisine. Son souhait fut exaucé, il n'y eut qu'une info sur Stark qui s'était fait remarquer à un gala, bref rien de vraiment inhabituel.

Vers 9 heure, Kate proposa à Bucky de prendre une douche qui accepta. Il faut dire que cela faisait presque 2 semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche. Il se lavait dans les toilettes des stations service ou de café mais rien ne valait une bonne douche. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit l'eau et passa sa main dessous. On frappa à la porte, c'était Kate qui lui expliqua que l'eau chaude mettait un peu de temps à arriver. Il pouvait aussi se servir du shampoing et du gel douche, les serviettes étaient dans le meuble sous le lavabo.

-Je te pose des fringues de rechange sur mon lit. Elles seront peut-être un peu grandes. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelles. Ajouta Kate avant de le laisser seul.

Bucky se déshabilla et entra sous sa douche. Il n'aimait pas les douches, ni même les bains, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Quand il était sous le contrôle d'Hydra, les douche étaient synonymes d'un énorme jet d'eau froide qui était tellement violent qu'il le projetait contre le carrelage froid. Les bains, eux, étaient associés à des chocs électriques. Les agents qui s'occupaient de lui estimaient que pour le maintenir en obéissance, l'électrocuter était une bonne idée. Tout ce que cela avait produit était qu'aujourd'hui Bucky avait peur de prendre des bains et s'attendait toujours à ce qu'un tortionnaire arrive avec un bâton électrique pour le frapper.

La salle d'eau se remplit de vapeur, pour n'importe qui d'autre la chaleur aurait été étouffante mais elle apaisait Bucky et calma même sa respiration qui commençait à être irrégulière comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait une douche. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau, il frissonna en sentant l'eau couler sur lui mais la chaleur du liquide détendit immédiatement ses muscles.

Il sortit de la salle de bain une petite de dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva les vêtements posés par Kate sur le lit, il les enfila et rejoint Kate dans le salon. Celle-ci pouffa de rire en voyant Bucky flotter dans le t-shirt qu'elle lui avait laissé. Bucky grogna et la jeune fille arrêta.

-Désolée. J'ai pris ce t-shirt à mon père.

-Ton père, c'est un géant où quoi ?

-Plus ou moins, il mesure 2 mètre et il est plutôt baraqué. Expliqua Kate. Je vais essayer de trouver des fringues qui seront plus à ta taille.

Bucky ne répondit rien et s'assit à côté d'elle. En se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il poussa un grognement de douleur, une main sur ses côtes. Kate le remarqua et alla chercher le cellophane ainsi qu'une poche de gel froid et les cachets qu'elle était allé acheter un peu plus tôt.

-Enlève le haut. Je vais le refaire.

Le papier plastique s'était défait sous la douche. Buck obéit, il avait espéré que la nuit de sommeil eut accélérer la guérison mais il faut croire que ses blessures étaient plus importantes qu'il n'eut cru. Il se laissa faire.

-J'attends une cliente, elle doit passer dans la journée. Dit Kate en enroulant le cellophane autour du torse du soldat. Je sais pas exactement quand elle doit passer.

Bucky regarda la petite brune attendant de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Je peux pas sortir et prendre le risque qu'il te trouve. Poursuivit-elle.

-C'est bon. Je tue pas tout ce qui bouge.

-Je sais mais cette cliente est particulièrement chiante et un geste malheureux est si vite arrivé. Et dans ton état, ça vaut mieux. Donc en attendant qu'elle rapplique, ça te dit de regarder un film ?

-M'en fiche. Répondit le brun.

Cette réponse n'était pas au goût de la jeune fille qui finit ce qu'elle faisait et donna un petit claque que le plastique. Bucky grogna avant de s'affaler dans le canapé, la poche de gel froid posée sur le côtes.

* * *

 **Le début est un peu lent mais ça va accélérer dans peu de temps. Mais j'ai besoin de construire la relation entre Kate et Bucky.**

 **D'ailleurs selon vos quels film vont-ils regarder. Vos pronostics et vos avis ?**

 **See you in Hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**De retour avec le chapitre 3.**

 **Un peu de retard, mais avec un projet de fin d'année à boucler, le stress des résultat, la recherche d'un nouvel appart, un déménagement et bientôt l'emménagement, j'ai pas pris trop le temps d'écrire. Mais je vais profité des vacances pour prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture avec l'espoir d'en avoir assez pour vous proposez au moins un chapitre par mois et dans le meilleur des cas (qui n'est vraiment pas sûr) peut-être même deux.**

 **Je vous laisses donc en compagnie de Bucky et Kate, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Kate s'assit au côté du soldat et posa sur la petite table devant eut plusieurs coffret Blu-ray. Bucky les regarda puis regarda la jeune fille. Parmi ce qu'elle avait ramené, il y avait Star Wars, le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Hobbit, Hellboy, Blade Runner, Indiana Jones et Jurassic Park.

-Vas-y choisit ce qui te plaît. Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument que choisisse un film ? Commença à s'agacer Bucky.

-Si tu veux passer inaperçu, il faut que tu connaisse un peu l'époque dans laquelle tu es. Et en plus un film, ça permet de laisser les merde de la vie de côté pendant quelque temps.

Bucky la regarda sachant qu'il devait avoir une autre raison.

-Bon OK ! C'est aussi une excuse pour regarder des films que j'adore sous prétexte de te refaire une culture. Avoua t-elle.

Il fut surprit que Kate avoue si facilement. Il eut un léger rire en la voyant gênée, on aurait dit une petite fille prit en faute.

-T'as gagné, j'en choisit un. Capitula le soldat. Tu me conseillerai quoi ?

Kate le regarda surprise, un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

-Bon, on a de la fantasy, de la science-fiction, du cyberpunk, du retro pulp et du fantastique et des dinosaures. Énuméra t-elle.

Bucky l'écoutait mais ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, il supposa que c'était en rapport avec les thème de film. Kate mit de côté Hellboy et Indiana Jones, Bucky lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle lui répondit qu'avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il valait mieux évité les films avec des nazis, ça même s'ils finissent par mourir de façon plutôt violente. Il sourit, la remerciant silencieusement de cette attention. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, ils finirent par choisir Star Wars. Après tout autant commencer par l'une des meilleures saga du cinéma.

-Par contre je te préviens l'ordre des films est un peu bizarre. Les épisodes IV, V et VI sont sortis avant les épisodes I, II et III. Le meilleur ordre pour les regarder c'est de commencer par le IV, V puis I, II, III, même s'ils sont pas super, et finir par le VI et en décembre sort enfin la suite. S'excita Kate.

-Ok. Alors lances le quatrième et premier film.

-Hey, c'est cool. T'as tout compris. Dit Kate en mettant le Blu-ray dans le lecteur.

Ils regardèrent le film en silence. Bucky jetait parfois un coup d'œil à Kate. Ses yeux fixés sur l'écran, assise sur le canapé et serrant un coussin contre elle, Il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui voyait pour la première fois le film. Elle semblait si innocente à ce moment, presque une enfant. Enfin elle était encore une enfant ou du moins son physique donnait l'impression qu'elle finissait son adolescence. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au apparence avec elle, il se souvenait du coup qu'il avait reçu plus tôt ce matin. Sous ce corps frêle se cachait une vraie force de caractère, c'est sûr mais aussi physique et ça malgré l'absence de muscles bien formés. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour et plus il connaissait Kate, plus il découvrait des mystère sur sa personne. Bucky sentit qu'il l'a regardait un peu trop et reporta son attention sur le film.

A la fin du film, Kate se retourna vers le soldat et les yeux pleins d'étoile lui demanda ce qu'il en avait pensé. Bucky lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de comparaison avec d'autre film étant donné que c'était le premier vrai film qu'il regardait depuis sa fuite d'Hydra. Kate n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-Très bien. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux et que tu décides de partir, tous les soirs, on se regardera un film et c'est non négociable.

Bucky ne tenta même pas de discuter, vu la détermination dans les yeux de Kate, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Il avouait que regarder un film était plaisant surtout quand la personne à côté de vous est passionnée mais ça il ne l'avouera pas à Kate.

A midi, ils mangèrent sur le canapé car selon Kate s'était beaucoup plus confortable et qu'il n'y avait pas son père pour gueuler. Bucky apprit qu'elle était détective mais qu'elle se considérait plus comme un « homme à tout faire », un peu comme un chasseur de prime mais elle ne tuait personne. Ils mirent aussi en place quelques règles, enfin c'est plus des règles pour Kate. Elle lui promit de ne pas lui poser des questions sur Hydra et sur Captain America.

-En gros, cet appart sera ton refuge. Je ne te forcerai pas à te faire recouvrir la mémoire. Tout ce que t'as fait subir Hydra est du passé. Mais saches que si jamais tu à besoin de parler de tout et n'importe quoi, je suis là.

L'homme l'a regarda toujours surprit par ce qu'elle pouvait sortir mais il apprécia tout de même l'attention.

-T'es toujours comme ça avec les gens que tu vient de rencontrer ?

-Non. Pour tout te dire, j'aime pas vraiment les gens, ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Tu es l'exception. C'est peut-être parce que je sais ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu vis maintenant. Avoua la jeune fille.

Bucky ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais des coups à la porte l'interrompit. Kate jura en se levant, elle alla ouvrit la porte laissant seul Bucky sur le canapé. Il tendait l'oreille par réflexe, il comprit que la cliente dont parlait Kate plus tôt, venait d'arrivée. Il prit la veste à capuche laissé par Kate, il n'avait envie de risquer de se faire reconnaître par la cliente ou pire qu'elle le prenne en pitié pour son bras. Il ferma la veste quand Kate revint accompagnée d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillée d'un tailleur de grand couturier. La femme le remarqua et lui sourit, un sourire des plus faux, sûrement l'un de ceux qu'elle devait servir à ses clients, collègues et probablement même à ses « amies ». Les deux femmes s'installèrent de part et d'autre du bureau.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la compagnie. Dit la femme en regardant Bucky du coin de l'œil.

-Oui...répondit la jeune fille en cherchant une excuse sur la présence de Bucky dans l'appartement.

Elle espérait que la femme ne reconnaisse pas le «terroriste» de Washington. Elle regarda Bucky et vit qu'il était tendu et prêt à toute éventualités.

-C'est mon frère, il est de passage à New-York alors il est venu voir sa petite sœur. Expliqua Kate en essayant de paraître le moins louche possible.

La femme se retourna vers Buck et le regarda plus attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune détective.

-C'est vrai qu'en regardant bien, on voit une certaine ressemblance. Mais vous pourriez prendre plus soin de vous jeune homme. Cette barbe vous donne l'air d'un clochard. Dit-elle d'un ton hautin.

La mâchoire de Bucky se crispa, Kate le remarqua et lui fit signe discrètement de ne pas y faire attention.

-Bon. Madame Harrison. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux résultats de mon enquête. Changea de sujet Kate avant qu'il n'y ai un meurtre et dieu sait qu'elle aussi aimerait qu'elle arrête de juger les gens de haut.

Elle se pencha et récupéra un dossier contenant deux autre sous-dossiers. Elle posa le tout sur son bureau et l'ouvrit.

-Avant toute chose, il est possible que certain résultat ne vous plaise pas. Prévint la jeune brune.

-Laissez-moi devinez mon cher et loyal mari se tapa sa secrétaire.

Kate fut surprise de la façon dont Mme Harrisson prenait la nouvelle, elle ouvrit le premier sous-dossier et en sortit quelques photo.

-Je vois que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre de ce côté-là. Mais il ne couche pas qu'avec sa secrétaire. Kate lui montra d'autre photo.

La cliente sourit et même se mit à ricaner en regardant les photos. Kate comme Bucky ne comprenaient pas la réaction de cette femme.

-Tu va payer très cher ce divorce, mon cochon. Merci pour ces preuves plus qu'évidente. Pour le payement, des espèces. Ça vous va ?

-Euh... Oui, très bien. Accepta Kate totalement perdu par ce qui venait de se passer.

Mme Harrison sortit une liasse de Billet et la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle sorti le second dossier et le tendit à sa cliente. Kate commença à compter les billets tout en commençant son rapport.

-Pour ce qui concerne votre fils, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Il ne se drogue pas, ne vas pas aux putes et ses fréquentations sont plus que respectables...

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! Interrompit Mme Harrison en criant.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Kate

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que tout va bien ? Avez-vous au moins regardé les photo ?! Cria la cliente hystérique.

-Évidement que j'ai vu les photo, je les ai prises et développées.

-Alors vous voyez où est le problème !

-Non, désolée. Je ne vois rien sur les photo qui peuvent bien vous rendre hystérique.

-Vous comprenez mieux si je vous montre ça !

Mme Harrison pris une des photo et la plaqua sous les yeux de Kate. La jeune fille regarda la photo mais rien ne la choqua, c'était juste un rendez-vous entre amoureux. Elle releva les yeux vers sa cliente et haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

-Il est avec un homme ! Mon dieu ! Mon fils ne peut pas être une pédale. Non, non, non...

Kate mit du temps à assimiler ce que sa cliente venait de lâcher.

-Pardon ?! Je ne comprend pas.

La cliente sembla outrée que Kate ne voit pas ce qui était choquant.

-Vous m'annoncez que mon fils est gay et vous osez dire qu'il n'y pas rien d'alarmant. Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais il ne peux pas il y avait d'homosexuel dans ma famille. C'est inconcevable !

Kate resta sans voix. Elle savait que ça cliente était particulièrement chiante et exigeante mais elle ne pensait qu'elle pouvait aussi être une parfaite connasse (désolée, mais à ce moment là elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot).

-Excusez-moi, mais comment pouvez-vous dire ça de votre fils. Je comprend qu'apprendre que son fils est gay puisse être dur à encaisser mais de là à nier.

-Ce n'est pas votre fils ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. Contra Harrison

-Je ne devrais effectivement pas m'en mêler mais quand j'entends les conneries que vous dites. Vous avez la chance d'avoir un fils gentils qui a un copain des plus adorables. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais vu un couple aussi heureux. Vous êtes prête à perdre votre fils juste parce que ça vous fait mal de savoir qu'il est gay ?! Vous êtes alors encore plus conne et coincée du cul que vous en avez l'air !

La cliente était furieuse mais pas autant que Kate, elle était littéralement en train de broyer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Bucky le remarqua mais préféra rester en dehors des affaires de la jeune fille. La femme se leva, prit les dossiers photo et cria en partant qu'elle ne la recommanderait pas à ses amies.

-Très bien ! Ça me fera moins de pouffiasses en tailleur dans mon bureau. Cria Kate sur le pas de son appartement.

Elle ferma la porte et poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Kate revint dans le salon, Bucky était toujours assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et les bras croisés sur le torse. Kate le regarda un peu gênée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

-Désolé pour ce que tu viens de voir.

-C'est ça ton boulot, prendre en photo les maris infidèles ? Demanda Bucky

-Mouais, la plupart du temps. C'est chiant, j'aime pas ça mais ça rapporte pas mal. Je suis aussi en lien avec un inspecteur de la crim'.

Bucky se crispa à l'évocation du lien avec la police.

-Rassures-toi, je ne lui dirai rien. L'inspecteur Boyd est cool mais même si j'ai confiance en lui, il y a pas mal de chose que je ne lui dis pas, ta présence en sera un. Ajouta Kate un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Kate commença à ranger son bureau quand Buck repris la parole.

-Je peut te demander quelque chose ?

-Ouais, vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?

Kate surprise de la question s'arrêta dan son rangement. Elle mit le payement d'Harrison dans le mini coffre caché dans son bureau.

-Cette femme a la chance d'avoir une famille, certes son mari est un connard mais son fils est quelqu'un d'adorable. Quand je le prenais en filature, j'ai pas fait gaffe et je lui suis rentrée dedans mon appareil photo dans les mains. Mon sac est tombé et il n'a pas hésité à m'aider. Il n'a même proposé un verre pour s'excuser. Il faut savoir que quand on piste quelqu'un on rentre dans sa vie et on apprend à connaître cette personne. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais vu un couple aussi parfait. Ils étaient juste super mignons ensemble. Alors rejeter son fils simplement parce qu'il aime un homme, c'est...c'est totalement con.

Kate avait presque murmuré la fin de sa phrase. Elle avait le regard perdu sur son plan de travail, Bucky lui la regardait, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la détective.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes.

-T'as pas l'air.

Bucky la regarda plus attentivement, il remarqua ses yeux humides mais elle ne pleurait pas. Il avait déjà vu les mêmes yeux, des yeux embrumés de larmes qu'on refusait de faire couler par pur fierté.

-C'est juste que j'ai déjà vu des gens mourir parce que leur famille les avaient rejetés.

-Toi ? Demanda Bucky.

Il se surprit lui même en demandant ça. Généralement, il préférait ne pas s'occuper des gens, cela impliquait qu'il s'attacher à eux et sa plus grande crainte était qu'il finisse par les blesser.

-Quoi ? Non. Répondit Kate surprise. Un ami, au lycée. Il s'est tué parce que son père n'a pas accepté son homosexualité.

-Désolé.

Le silence s'installa, Kate essuya les larmes qui commençait à perler. Voilà pour quoi elle ne s'attachait à personne. Car même si la mort de son ami n'était pas lier à son passé, elle supportait mal la perte des gens qui l'entouraient.

-Bon ! Y a des cons partout, on peut pas changer ça. Annonça la jeune femme en se levant de son fauteuil. C'est pas tout mais faut qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu vas pas rester dans ces fringues trop grandes pour toi et on va aussi prendre quelque truc pour te rendre un peu plus présentable. Je ne penses pas recevoir beaucoup de gens mais il faut rendre le mensonge un crédible.

-Si mon apparence dérange tes clients, je n'ai qu'à partir.

-C'est hors de question ! Putain, il fallait forcement que je tombe sur quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que moi.

-Je guéris rapidement.

-Peu importe, si tu pars maintenant ça guérira rapidement mais mal et tu te pétera de nouveau les côtes. Je parles d'expérience alors tu te tais et on va faire des courses.

* * *

 **En route pour du shopping au chapitre prochain.**

 **Voilà je voulais poster ce chapitre avant mon emménagement demain, je n'aurai donc pas internet pendant 4 jours (le temps que le mec d'orange passe). C'est donc un grosse épreuve pour moi, pas de fanfic, pas de fanart, pas de Youtube, Tumblr. Enfin j'aurai pas vraiment d'excuse pour ne pas écrire un peu.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **See you in hell.**


	4. Petite news

**Salut, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite news pour vous expliquer ce qu'il en ai.**

 **D'abord, je fais ce petit message (que je supprimerai surement plus tard) parce que j'ai reçut des messages me disant que c'était dommage que j'arrête la fic ou me demandant si je continuais. Mais ces personne n'ayant pas de compte sur c'est un peu compliquer de leur répondre. Ensuite, je tiens à vous rassurer. Non, je n'arrêtes pas Paint it Black ou tout simplement d'écrire des fics. C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de tenir un rythme de publication et ça pour plusieurs raisons.**

 **-La première, c'est l'inspiration. Cette petite chose que je ne contrôle pas et qui est beaucoup trop active quand je ne lui demande rien mais quand j'ai besoin d'elle, y a plus personne. Pour Paint it Black, j'ai pleins d'idées en plus un copain m'a rejoint dans l'aventure. Le problème, c'est que ces idées sont pour plus tard dans l'histoire et que là où je suis rendue dans l'écriture et là où je veux aller...bah... Y a un trou et je sais pas comment le remplir sans que ça soit de la merde. Donc pour le moment je suis en train de me taper la tête contre les murs.**

 **-Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que vous êtes au courant mais je suis dans une école d'art. Plus précisément dans la section BD d'une école d'art et c'est ma dernière année donc on a pas mal de boulot. Enfin pas vraiment mais ils nous demande de faire des trucs qui défonce alors ça demande du temps. Je peux donc pas écrire quand j'en ai envie. En plus, j'ai commencé à travailler sur mon projet de fin d'année qui est un peu mon bébé.**

 **Maintenant, j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire non plus. J'ai plusieurs fics en cours dans mes dossiers mais j'ai décider d'attendre d'avoir pas mal de contenu avant de les publier. J'aimerais les poster pour avoir vos retours mais je les garde cacher pour pouvoir vous donner une publication régulière.**

 **Voilà, je penses que c'est tout. Si vous avez des questions ou des choses que vous aimeriez voir dans Paint it Black ou dans Bienvenue chez les Avengers, n'hésitez pas, je mords pas.**

 **See you in Hell.**

 **Alex**


End file.
